Liar
by Poet Screaming
Summary: Glinda's got a little problem...it involves two women and a choice. Does she stay with Sweet and Charming? Or does she ditch her for Sexy Rebel? Find out...T for now, might up it to M if things get more detailed. Based on the song "Liar" by Dragonette.
1. Don't Stand Too Close To Me

It was 2 a.m. at the Cat Box. As the sole lesbian-only club in the city, it had a reputation for being choosy about its clientele. No drama was allowed, no matter the situation. That's what the parking lot was for.

* * *

The room was a din of music and voices. A heavy beat throbbed through the dark, and the lights moved to it, creating patterns across the walls and playing over the faces in the crowd.

A blonde girl in a slinky black dress turned away from the bar, pushing through the crowd and trying not to spill the drinks she held in either hand. A bump to her right elbow caused a small amount to splash across her hand, and she looked up as the dancing lights illuminated a pair of honey gold eyes. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she was sure the girl had apologized, and thought nothing more as she pressed through the mass of writhing bodies.

She made her way up the stairs and approached a table where another woman was seated, dressed in black slacks and a white collared shirt unbuttoned at the throat. She handed her one of the drinks before sitting down beside her. Glinda sipped hers and let her gaze travel across the crowd. It was too dark to see specific faces until the lights paused, so she was only able to see the raven-haired girl who'd bumped her when the light caught her face.

Her date touched her arm, catching her attention, and made a gesture which suggested that they should probably leave. As she stood to go, the light caught that girl one last time, and their eyes met. A few seconds passed, then, once again, she disappeared into the crowd.

As they stepped into the cool night air, ShenShen touched Glinda's arm. "I could have sworn I saw your roommate in there…. Since when did Cat Box start letting in freaks?"

Glinda looked over at her. "You know, I know Elphaba and I aren't really friends, but we're all kind of considered freaks still, Shen. It's not like she's a different species. We shouldn't be discriminating against our own kind."

ShenShen sniffed. "The day I consider that green bitch my 'own kind' is the day I bend over and suck Boq off….AND swallow."

"That's just disgusting!" Glinda's nose wrinkled and she smacked her in the arm. ShenShen laughed and unlocked the car door before opening it for Glinda. Glinda slipped inside and ShenShen closed the door behind her. As they pulled onto the street, she looked over at Glinda, who was staring into space.

"What's wrong, Glin?"

Glinda blinked. "Nothing…I'm just watching the stars."

ShenShen smiled. "They don't shine as bright as you, babe. Nothing ever could."

"Awww, that was sweet! Even butch girls can be sappy, huh?" She ran her hand over ShenShen's short spikes and began to rub the back of her neck.

"Yeah, yeah…." ShenShen laid her hand on Glinda's thigh, and stroked it with her thumb.

They pulled up to the dorms, and ShenShen got out to open the door for Glinda.

"You know, I'm not too delicate to open a car door, honey."

"Well, in my world, chivalry isn't dead, so just play along and let me be a gentleman, okay?"

Glinda kissed her softly on the cheek. "Okay, Prince Charming. But next time, I want shining armor. And a horse!"

ShenShen looked at her car. It was a '69 Mustang….a little rusty, but still mean on off the line. "Well, I dunno about the shiny armor, but how about 300 horses?"

Glinda pretended to think about it. "I suppose I can forgive you this time…"

ShenShen rolled her eyes and they laughed together. As they reached the entrance to Glinda's dorm, they kissed sweetly, and parted ways.

* * *

Glinda lay in bed, in the dark. She could hear the clock ticking the seconds away…nearly 3 am. Her roommate wasn't back yet.

Her mind slid back to the Cat Box, where she'd seen her last. It had been Elphaba who'd bumped her elbow, and Elphaba whose face and eyes she kept seeing in the lights. And right now, it was Elphaba who was making her feel so guilty about the tingling sensation between her legs.

She'd been seeing ShenShen for a couple of weeks. Nothing too serious, but it wasn't like either one of them was out doing a lot of dating. Shen could be sweet, and they got along well, but Glinda felt something was wrong. But she had no idea what.

As she puzzled over it, the rumble of a motorcycle outside caught her attention. A few minutes later, the door to the room ever-so-softly creaked open, and Elphaba slipped into the room, trying to keep her heavy boots from thumping across the floor. Glinda could smell the leather of her jacket, and the spicy, woodsy cologne her roommate wore. The zipper unzipped, and jacket rustled as it was hung on the back of the chair.

Glinda pulled the covers over her head, and peeked out to look at Elphaba. It was too dark to see clearly, but she could make out small movements as her roommate undressed, and glimpses of green skin as she stepped into the moonlight shining through the window. Glinda felt guilty for watching, but she couldn't close her eyes. The bathroom light turned on, and she stared as Elphaba's body was illuminated in the glow.

She was naked. And she was sexy.

Elphaba looked back over her shoulder, directly at Glinda, before padding into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Glinda blushed, in spite of her covers.

* * *

The next day, Glinda woke in the afternoon, to find herself alone in the room. Fuzzy-headed and crazy-haired, she stumbled to the bathroom. A flashback from the previous night appeared in her mind's eye and she froze, debating for a moment whether it had been a dream or not, but the trail of clothing from the bathroom door to her roommate's bed confirmed the reality of it. Feeling herself begin to blush again, she pointedly avoided looking at Elphaba's little black thong lying beside the rug as she stepped through the doorway.

When she emerged a short time later, showered and freshened, the blinking light on her cell phone caught her eye. One message was ShenShen, asking if she'd be seeing her later that evening. The other was Elphaba, apologizing for the mess, and explaining that she'd had to leave early that morning, but would be returning to clean up after herself at about 2 that afternoon.

Glinda looked at the clock. It was 1:37. She didn't feel like dressing up, so she pulled a cute pair of jeans on and a short-sleeved top, throwing her hair up into a ponytail. As she was applying her mascara, the door to the room creaked open and Elphaba's unmistakable green hue reflected in the mirror, catching Glinda's attention.

The green girl smiled sheepishly at Glinda as she closed the door behind her. "Hey, Glinda…sorry about the mess. I was in kind of a rush today, and didn't have time to toss all my laundry in the hamper…"

Glinda gave a small smile in return. "Yeah, I got your text..it's all right. I can't believe I was out so late last night...did you have a good time?"

Glinda watched in the mirror as Elphaba bent over, staring at her perfect ass. She wondered if Elphaba could see her from the corner of her eye…but if she did, she gave no indications. As she picked up the little black thong, Glinda's mind wandered back to the previous night, when Elphie had looked directly at her before closing the bathroom door…

"….wake you. Uh, Glinda, you ok?"

Glinda blinked. Elphaba was looking at her with a strange expression, and Glinda realized she'd been daydreaming.

"Yes, I'm sorry….still a bit tired, I guess. What did you say?"

"I said, I did have a good time, and that I got in after you, and I tried to be quiet so I didn't wake you."

"Ohh, well, no worries, Elphie. I was dead to the world by the time you got back. You could have lit off fireworks beside my head and I wouldn't have stirred."

Elphie laughed. "Wow, that is some pretty deep sleep." She tossed her clothes into the closet – Glinda assumed they made it to the hamper—and then sat on the edge of her bed. A buzzing from her pocket caught her attention, and she pulled out her cell phone, reading a message.

Glinda pretended not to notice Elphaba's small smile, and instead focused on finishing her makeup.

"There's a party going on at a friend of mine's house tonight around 9… some DJ is gonna be spinning there. Uh, if you want to go, you're more than welcome to. "

Glinda's pulse quickened. Though they didn't dislike each other, she'd never actually hung out with the green girl before. Now, Elphie was inviting her to a party, and she suddenly found herself with a slight attraction to her verdant roommate. She thought back to ShenShen's message, and felt bad for not responding right away. She turned and looked at Elphaba.

"It sounds like fun. Would it be okay if I brought a friend?"

Elphaba stood and walked to the door. "Sure. The more, the merrier. I'm bringing one myself."

Glinda ignored the tiny kick of jealousy in her gut.

"Great. Guess I'll be seeing you around 9, then."

Elphie smiled. "I can't wait."

The door clicked shut. Glinda sighed.

"Me either…damn you."


	2. Chasing A Runaway Thought

_**A/N- Thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed or added my stories to your favorites! I got such warm fuzzies! Keep the love coming, cuz you help inspire me to write! **_

* * *

Around 8:30, a very nervous-looking Glinda stood in front of her dorm, waiting for ShenShen. As she tapped her foot and glanced around the parking lot, she noticed Elphaba's bike parked in the designated motorcycle spots. Since it was the only mode of transportation the green woman had, it meant Elphaba was still around the campus. But Glinda hadn't seen her for hours.

Two muffled female voices caught Glinda's attention, and as she watched, Elphaba and a gorgeous woman walked toward the Harley. The woman had dark brown hair in a short pixie cut, and a killer body that made even Glinda stare for a moment. Both of them were wearing tight jeans and leather jackets, but Elphie also had her chaps on. Glinda had a brief, intense fantasy of Elphaba wearing just the chaps and a thong, straddling her with her hair down as she leaned in for a kiss, Glinda's hands on her breasts, and the smell of the leather…..

She shook her head and berated herself for even considering such a thing could or would ever happen.

The two women pulled their helmets on and Elphaba swung her leg over the bike. The engine rumbled to life, and her date slid onto the seat behind her, wrapping her arms around Elphie's waist. She backed out of the spot and kicked the bike into gear, and as they roared away, Glinda couldn't help but wish it was _her_ legs and arms wrapped around Elphie instead…

"Maybe _I _should get a bike."

Glinda jumped and spun around, nearly knocking ShenShen over. ShenShen wrapped her arms around Glinda and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I saw the way you were looking at that bike…you were imagining us on that, weren't you?"

Glinda buried her face under ShenShen's jaw, unable to look up into the woman's eyes, lest she be able to read what Glinda had actually been thinking about. "Oh, you know it. I've always wanted to go for a ride on one…"

"Well, I've always wanted to ride one, so maybe one of these days, we'll be able to."

Glinda sighed. She could tell ShenShen was beginning to have strong feelings for her, but she wasn't absolutely positive she had them back. On the other hand, ShenShen was sweet and strong, and treated Glinda like a princess…like she'd always wanted. She barely knew Elphaba, but was so physically attracted to her that she was fantasizing about her around every corner…not to mention Elphie's mysterious charm.

She stepped back and smiled up at ShenShen. "I have the directions written down, whenever you're ready to go."

ShenShen stuck her elbow out. "Shall we, my sweet?"

As they walked to the car, Glinda couldn't help the small spark of anticipation that quickened her pulse. She was about to see her again.


	3. Some Kind of Thunder Inside

**_A/N- Thank you everyone who's been reviewing and alerting! I heart you all! _**

* * *

The address was a secluded mansion up in the hills, about 20 minutes from the college. Glinda's palms were sweating, and she kept rolling the window up and down. Finally, after the fourth time the radio station was switched, ShenShen leaned over and turned it off.

"Glin, is everything okay? Before you say 'yes', just remember that I can't stand being lied to, so please, don't."

Glinda sighed. How could she say what she was feeling when she didn't even know, herself? She looked at her hands, which had finally folded themselves into her lap.

"I'm just excited to be going out. I can't wait to dance!" She put what she hoped was a convincing smile and began to wiggle in her seat, snapping her fingers to an imaginary beat. ShenShen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork. Why do I go to public places with you again?"

Glinda pretended to be offended. "No need to be a dick about it! Jeeze, I know I'm white, but I can dance!"

ShenShen gave her a mischevious sidewise glance. "Like a hooker having a seizure, maybe… OW!" Glinda punched her in the arm, then crossed her arms in a huff. Shen put her hand on Glinda's shoulder and began to lightly stroke her.

"I'm sorry, love…I was only kidding. You're a good dancer, and I love watching you…please don't be angry with me."

"Oh, all right. But only because you're adorable when you beg."

ShenShen grinned, then turned left into a huge driveway. "Get out your dancing shoes, babe…this is the place."

They pulled up to a huge gate, where a security guard muttered something into his walkie-talkie, then asked the girls to exit the car. After frisking them and confirming they didn't have any weapons, he ushered them through a pedestrian gate while a young man in a collared shirt and tie took the keys from ShenShen and gave her a slip of paper with a number on it. "For after the party," he told them. "Just don't try to leave drunk, because you won't get your keys back til you're sober."

ShenShen nodded, then took Glinda's hand as they walked toward the house.

* * *

People drifted in and out of the front door and congregated in small groups on the enormous front lawn. From inside the house, a thumping beat reverberated, and lights could be seen flickering and changing colors. People were also crowding the upstairs balconies and silhouettes passed the windows in nearly every room. Glinda noticed Elphaba's Harley parked in the driveway, but Elphaba herself was nowhere to be seen. She tried not to think about the green girl as they passed through the doorway into the party.

Glinda recognized a few faces from around the Cat Box, but didn't know too many of them by name. ShenShen leaned toward her and said loudly that she was going to grab them some drinks from the kitchen. As she left, Glinda poked her head into the living room. It looked to be nearly the size of Cat Box, and had several couches set up throughout the room. She spotted Elphaba then, her lips moving in what looked like a story, then laughing loudly at something, mouth wide open and smiling. The beautiful woman from earlier was leaned against the cushions with her legs across Elphie's lap, and several other attractive women surrounded her, all of them fawning and hanging on her every word. Glinda's stomach dropped, and she felt so stupid for even considering her attraction to Elphie to be a viable option. Elphaba could have any one of these women, and she already had the most beautiful one of all…why would she even look twice at a girl like Glinda? Even though Glinda didn't consider herself ugly by any means, she knew she didn't hold a candle to the women who were throwing themselves at Elphaba. She turned and was about to sneak out of the room when she heard her name being called. Glinda looked over and saw Elphaba pushing the girls off of her so she could stand.

"Glinda! Hey!"

Elphie strode up to her and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming. I sent you a message…didn't you get it?"

Glinda shook her head, and then pulled out her phone. Sure enough, her red light was blinking. She opened the text:

R U COMING? HOPE 2 C U SOON . ELPHABA

"Huh. I must have been out of signal when you sent that. I'm sorry." Glinda looked around the house again. "Nice party. Who's the host?"

Elphaba indicated the short-haired girl who had been draped across her lap. "Her. Her name is Dallas. She's an heiress, but she also bartends at the club I go to in the next town over. We aren't an official item, but she does make pretty good arm candy." Dallas gave a small wave at Glinda when she realized they were talking about her, but she was giving Glinda an appraisal, as though she viewed her as competition. Glinda waved back, then turned back to Elphie.

"She's very pretty. "

Elphie laughed. "You could say that. She's got some claws, though."

At that moment, an arm draped itself possessively around Glinda's shoulders, causing her to jump a little.

"I'm ShenShen, Glinda's date. How ya doin?"

Elphaba's smile faded a couple of watts, but then lit up again. "Hey there…nice to meet you. I'm Glinda's roommate, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, it's nice to see you here, Glin. Enjoy the party. I'm sure we'll run into each other again." She turned and sashayed back over to Dallas and the rest of her fan club.

ShenShen stared her down the entire time. "I don't know what she's thinking, but she better watch her step. How dare she call you 'Glin'? I mean, for fuck's sake, she barely knows you! Come on, Glinda, let's find somewhere to sit."

She began to lead Glinda away, and as they walked out, she looked back over ShenShen's shoulder. Elphaba's eyes caught hers, and she winked at Glinda before they exited the room.

Glinda felt her cheeks begin to burn, and she cursed the green girl's effect on her.


	4. Put It Out While You Still Can

_**A/N Sorry for the long wait, my pretties. My computer got a nasty bug and crapped out. Luckily, I was able to fix it! So, here goes!**_

* * *

The night wore on, and around the fifth drink, ShenShen had become quite intoxicated. They had sat beside a group of girls from Cat Box that they sometimes saw around, and Shen was currently in the middle of telling them an animated story about something or other…Glinda's mind was elsewhere. In the living room, to be exact. She touched Shen's arm.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom!"

ShenShen barely paused as Glinda got up and made her way from the room.

* * *

In the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was naturally blonde, and happened to be cooperating this evening, swept off over her left ear. Her eyes were blue, and the shades of brown she'd used to accent them made them seem bigger. Her gaze slid to her nose, which she wrinkled in distaste, it being her least favorite feature, and then down to her lips, which were accented with gloss, but were dark enough that color was unnecessary. With a huff, she studied the full effect, and felt that she came up short.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Glinda whirled around, coming face to face with an equally surprised Dallas.

"Oh, wow, you scared me!" Glinda gasped, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry…I should have knocked first."

"It's okay, I probably should have locked the door. This is a beautiful house, by the way. My name's Glinda."

"Dallas. Thanks…it's my parents' place, but I use it when they aren't around."

Glinda's eyebrows raised. "They don't mind?"

"Nah. They like their Paris house better, anyway." Dallas shrugged.

A brief silence passed, then Glinda made to leave. "Well, I guess I should let you have the bathroom then. I didn't mean to be in the way." She began to walk out, but Dallas stopped her.

"Listen, let me be blunt. I've seen the way you've been looking at Elphie. And I don't know if you've noticed, but we're kind of seeing each other. Just because she's nice to you, doesn't mean she's interested, so you might want to watch yourself, if you know what I mean. And don't bother denying it, because I'm not a fucking idiot. So go enjoy the party, but keep your eyes to yourself, or you might lose them."

Dallas's grip released, and Glinda bolted from the bathroom, head down and eyes wide.

* * *

Halfway down the stairs, she ran headlong into someone, very nearly sending them sprawling backwards.

"Jesus, Glin!"

As Glinda's eyes came up, she gasped. "Elphie…" She backed away, eyes wide and afraid.

"Glinda, are you okay? Glin? Glin, talk to me!"

Glinda pushed Elphie's hands away as she tried to lay them on her shoulders. Finally, Elphaba grabbed her hand to stop her, but Glinda tore from her grasp and fled down the stairs.

"Glinda!" Confused, Elphie stared after her.

As she turned back up the stairs, she saw Dallas on the landing, also watching Glinda vanish into the crowd. The look in Dallas's eyes was unmistakable.

There was a storm brewing.


	5. I Can't Touch It But I Feel It

When Glinda reached the couch again, a slowly growing group was formed around ShenShen and another girl, who were engaged in a chugging contest with three large beers. ShenShen seemed to be on the losing end, but was still extremely intoxicated. Glinda, on the other hand, was sober, especially after her run-in with Dallas, and was more than ready to leave. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed ShenShen's arm, causing her to spill part of her beer.

"What the fuck, Glinda? Look what you made me do!" She indicated the wet spot on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go now."

The crowd's eyes were on them. Glinda took ShenShen's hand and began to pull her, but ShenShen stood fast, albeit unsteadily. She ripped her hand from Glinda's grasp and glared at her.

"I don' know what your problem is, Glin, but I'm in the middle of somethin', and you're interruptin'! Why don't you go sit down somewhere, an' be a good girl, like you're supposed to? You annoy me so bad sometimes, I can't believe I actually want you around."

Glinda's mouth fell open. "Fuck you! How dare you speak to me like that? Get the hell out of my way!" She shoved ShenShen aside and stormed out the door, leaving a group of amused spectators and one shocked drunk in her wake.

* * *

After shooing a half-naked couple out of the master bedroom, Elphaba led Dallas in and closed the door behind them. Dallas turned to Elphaba and pinned her to the door, pressing her body against Elphie's and kissing her neck. Elphie pushed her away gently, and, ignoring the irritated look, crossed her arms.

"What did you say to her, Dallas?"

Dallas feigned a surprised look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid! You know exactly what I mean. You saw her going upstairs and followed her. Then she came flying down the stairs like you lit her ass on fire, and now she won't even look at me. And I know you know what's going on, so tell me. What the hell did you say to her?"

Dallas sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at her. Finally, she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Come on, Elphie, I was just messing around! I saw her checking you out and told her that we were dating. I know you aren't interested, and I told her that, so that she wouldn't come bothering you. I was saving you the trouble of blowing her off!"

Elphaba's eyes blazed and she fought to control her temper. She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Who gave you the right to decide whether or not I'm interested? How dare you assume you can control the people in my life? This is why I never wanted to be with you, Dallas! You're a control freak! I can't believe you… "

"Oh, please, Elphaba! Get over yourself! You'll never have better than me! That little blonde bitch could never make you feel the way I do, and you know it!"

A silence fell between them as the words rang through the air.

Elphaba grasped the door handle, then turned to face Dallas. "You know, you're right- she could never make me feel as much pain as you do."

And with that, she yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

Elphaba shoved people aside, and stormed up to ShenShen. She grabbed the drunk girl by her shoulders and spun her around.

"Where's Glinda?"

ShenShen teetered, trying to stay upright. "I don' know. She left."

"What do you mean, 'she left'? You were her ride!"

"I mean she walked out. Gone. She took off." ShenShen made little walking legs with her fingers.

Elphie clenched and unclenched her fists, then stormed out the door.

* * *

Glinda hugged her arms around her shivering body as she walked along the road. She knew it was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, yet she couldn't turn back. ShenShen's words still rang in her ears, and she fought to stop the tears that were pouring down her face.

She'd thought ShenShen was different…her Prince Charming. But she was a total asshole when she was drunk. And now, she could never face Elphaba again, either…not after the things Dallas had said.

A car blew past, cold air washing over Glinda and chilling her even deeper. She stopped and looked up at the stars, sobbing in despair. How could a night so beautiful turn out to be so awful?

She began to walk again, and a loud rumble came up behind her. A motorcycle. She heard the bike downshift and it passed her, pulling to the shoulder ahead. Elphaba dismounted and ran up to Glinda, taking her face between her hands.

"Are you all right? What were you thinking, walking back in the dark like this! And in the cold! Are you crazy?" She unzipped her jacket and pulled Glinda into her arms, holding her close.

Glinda buried her face between Elphie's shoulder and neck, and felt the heat from Elphie's body begin to work its way into her.

"Come on…let me take you home. I have my extra helmet and jacket on the bike, so you should be warm enough. We can talk about this in the morning, if you want, but right now, I just want you to be warm and safe, okay?"

Glinda nodded, and allowed herself to be led back to the bike. After donning the heavy leather jacket and helmet, she climbed on behind Elphie and wrapped her legs and arms around her. As they sped away, she felt her lips curve into a small smile, for the first time that evening.

When they got to their room, Elphie unlocked the door and ushered Glinda inside. They dropped their riding gear and stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Finally, Elphaba spoke.

"Look, I know what Dallas told you. I made her tell me. And I don't want to discuss it now, because I know you're tired and I'm tired, but I do want you to know that you don't have to be scared. She won't hurt you, I promise. Okay?"

Glinda nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Elphaba. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop, Glin. Nothing that happened between me and her is your fault. We have a history that goes back longer than you, so don't worry about that. Now, get some rest, and we can talk about whatever you want tomorrow."

Glinda nodded, then yawned. She got into her night clothes and crawled into bed, and felt for the first time how truly exhausted she was. Elphaba turned out the bedroom light, and turned to look at Glinda. In the moonlight, the girl looked more frail and small than ever. Padding to her bed, a small voice stopped her.

"Elphie?"

She sat down on the edge of Glinda's bed. "Yes?"

"Goodnight…"

Glinda had barely gotten the word out of her mouth before her slow, even breathing indicated she was asleep. Elphaba smiled, then leaned over and softly kissed Glinda on the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight, my sweet."


End file.
